Take On Me
Take On Me by A-ha is featured in Homecoming, the second episode of Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions Alumni. Lyrics Alumni: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Rachel: Talking away I don't know what I'm to say, I'll Mercedes: Say it anyway Today isn't my day to find you Santana: Shying away Santana with Brittany: I'll be coming for your love, okay Puck: Take on me (Alumni: Take on me) Sam: Take me on (Alumni: Take on me) Artie: I'll be gone Kurt: In a day or two Tina (with Sam): So (needless to say) Of odds and ends But I'll be (stumbling away) Quinn: Slowly learning that life is okay Artie with Quinn: Say after me It's no better to be safe than sorry Puck with Quinn and Alumni: Take on me (Alumni: Take on me) Sam with Mercedes and Alumni: Take me on (Alumni: Take on me) Santana with Artie and Alumni: I'll be gone Kurt and Rachel: In a day or two Alumni: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Artie (with Tina): Oh, things that you say, yeah Is it a life or (just to play my worries away) Sam: You're all the things I've got to remember Rachel with Sam: You're shying away Rachel with Artie and Sam: I'll be coming for you anyway Puck with Quinn and Alumni: Take on me (Alumni: Take on me) Mercedes and Sam with Alumni: Take me on (Alumni: Take on me) Tina with Artie, Sam and Alumni: I'll be gone Rachel: In a Puck with Quinn and Alumni: Take on me (Mercedes and Rachel: Day) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Alumni: Take on me) Sam with Alumni: Take me on (Mercedes: Oh, take me on) (Alumni: Take on me) Santana with Artie and Alumni (Mercedes): I'll be gone (Mercedes: I'll be gone) Rachel (with Alumni): In a (day) Trivia *The original version of this song was also used as background music, during an 80's flashback scene in the Season Five episode Puppet Master. *This is one of the performance which is slightly similar to the official music videos. The others being: Vogue, I'm a Slave 4 U, Me Against the Music, Baby One More Time, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is the New Year, and Nasty/Rhythm Nation. Gallery Lea 80's 10.9.14.jpg BxNflmjIQAETg0A.jpg 10632362 872822139395886 713143912 n.jpg Tumblr nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo2 500.jpg Take-on-me-1.png Tumblr_nguhuvzQSp1shkpfbo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngubpvfKRv1qfcrrfo3 500.gif Tumblr ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Take on me 1.jpg glee take on me.png B6MVONAIMAApmHh.jpg 561864.png Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io1 250.gif Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io2 250.gif Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io3 250.gif Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io4 250.gif tumblr_nhgfbjT2Sd1sl4z45o2_1280.gif tumblr_nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nhgfbjT2Sd1sl4z45o3_500.gif tumblr_nhggvqXLy91qkenk7o1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go3_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go6_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go8_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go9_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go10_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhges3YdkQ1sl4z45o10_250.gif tumblr_nhgfnr133W1qf5hjqo2_500.gif Tumblr nhge2hF89p1qiqb4io1 250.gif tumblr_nhggvqXLy91qkenk7o4_250.gif tumblr_inline_nhgogsaxvw1qcxrpy.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o1_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o2_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o3_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o4_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o5_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o6_250.gif TKe On Me Orginials .jpg tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo1_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo2_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo4_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo5_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo6_250.gif tumblr_nhkkgw2ZOe1qfrue3o5_400.gif tumblr_nhkkgw2ZOe1qfrue3o7_400.gif SALGRONN.png santana thrusting.gif SALGRONN22.png Tumblr nhq298MXvK1qiqb4io1 250.gif Tumblr nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhq298MXvK1qiqb4io2 250.gif Tumblr nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo2 500.gif Tumblr nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo1 500.gif Tumblr nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o8 400.gif Glee-BTS-1.jpg Glee-BTS-11.jpg Glee-BTS-13.jpg Tumblr nhq3zgcEY71rp74xfo2 400.gif Tumblr nhq3zgcEY71rp74xfo1 400.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray